


Patience

by JoshDuns11inchDick



Series: Tyler Tries His Best [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom Tyler, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshDuns11inchDick/pseuds/JoshDuns11inchDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is about to give Josh a nice little blow job when Josh's impatience gets the best of him, RESULTING IN PUNISHMENT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo droogies! I once again have no idea what I'm doing but whatever. Here's the first fic to a little series I'm going to do, it's just going to be scenarios in which Tyler gets hurt in different ways when he's tying to have fun with Josh. I hope you like it. woot.

Tyler swung open the apartment door and inhaled deeply. “Oh it's good to be home.” He stood there, admiring the heavenly air conditioning flowing onto his face. After a sweat filled, tiring day of errands in the hot sun, this is exactly what they needed.

“Move, I need to sleep.” Josh groaned as he shoved himself through Tyler and the doorway, causing Tyler to stumble to the side. He collapsed onto the couch and continued to groan.

“Jeez, Josh, I'm tired too.” He shut the door and walked over to Josh, who's face was buried in a pillow. Josh was wearing his tight black jeans that accentuate his tight ass ever so nicely, Tyler always finds him even more irresistible when he wears them. So he got an idea. “But maybe we don’t need to sleep right away.” He smirked, while rubbing his hand up Josh's thigh.

Josh pushed himself up so he was sitting upright. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What are you getting at, Tyler?”

“I wanna suck you off, that's what I'm getting at. Now come, get up.”

Josh's eyes widened. “Fuck yes, ok.” 

Tyler helped Josh up and and guided him to the wall. Josh put his back against the wall, while Tyler slid of his shirt, he shivered. 

“Can I keep my shirt on, it's near damn freezing in here, Ty.” 

“Mmm, no. You'll warm up soon enough.” 

Tyler kissed Josh on the cheek at first, but as he slowly knelt down, his kisses trailed down lower and became wet and opened mouthed, over his collarbone, on his abdominal muscles, on his belly button, lower, lower, lower, until he was on his knees. Josh’s breathing hitched as Tyler pulled his pants lower, exposing his V all the way, he kissed right above his shaved crotch, missing Josh's poor, aching cock by a few inches.

“Oh fuck, please hurry, Tyler, please.” 

Despite how much Tyler loved to hear Josh beg and cry, he wasn't going to be asked twice, he really wanted break Josh down in another way, with his mouth. He yanked down Josh's pants and boxers all the way, letting his hard dick spring out. Josh blushed at the wet sound of it lightly slapping his tummy. The tip was the same soft pale pink as his lips, contrasting in color with his fair skin. 

“Fuck, so pretty.” Tyler whispered to himself.

He kissed Josh's thigh, sucking at the soft skin. Josh caressed Tyler's hair as if asking to hurry. Tyler looked up, Josh had his eyes squeezed shut and head turned to the side, breathing unsteadily. Josh has waited enough, Tyler decided, after adjusting himself to be at eye level with his cock, he lightly set his hand on the base. Which apparently caught Josh by surprise because he bucked his hips hard, his dick, which was already close to Tyler's face, jammed right into his open eye.

It was gross, wet with precum and pulsing hard, smack, right on his vulnerable eyeball. “Argh-fuck!” Tyler fell back, clutching his eye. The pain wasn't excruciating, but it hurt like a motherfucker.

“Huh” Josh opened an eye and yelped when he saw Tyler. “Tyler! Oh shit I'm sorry!” He dropped down next to an in pain Tyler.

Tyler hissed and rolled to his side. “Josh, you” He made noise of frustration. “gotta be patient, baby.”

“I know, I'm sorry. Let me see it, is it bad?” He asked, while he turned Tyler to face him. 

Tyler lowered his hand and blinked. “I don't think so, it just hurt.” 

Josh looked at his eye, gently cupping Tyler's face. “It's red and puffy, I'm so sorry, Ty. I'm an impatient piece of shit.” 

“Don't say that, just remember the rules next time.” He rubbed his eye. “So are you still up for getting sucked off, or did that kill the mood?”

“I'm sure at this point I owe you a blowjob, an I'm sorry sucky suck.” 

“Ok then.” Tyler staggered up and this time put his back against the wall.

Unlike Tyler, Josh goes straight for it because he knows Tyler doesn't like to be teased. He dropped to his knees and unbuttoned Tyler's jeans. His dick was hard, very hard, he couldn't help it, just seeing Josh shirtless, alone, does a little something to him. Tyler set his hands on Josh's head as he pulled down his boxers. 

“You know, kitten, now that I'm thinking about it, you were bad. You were impatient and bucked your hips when you know you're not supposed to. I think I'm going to skull fuck you as a punishment.” Tyler was going to let Josh do his thing, but as he got more into his dominate state of mind, he began to think otherwise.

Josh nodded, Tyler could see the guilt in his eyes. He opened his mouth and closed his lips around half of Tyler's cock.

“Ah- good.” Tyler tightened his grip on Josh's hair as he slid Josh off him. 

Without warning he shoved him back on, his lips stretched wider as he neared the base. Tyler rocked his hips into Josh's throat, Josh gagged and choked, but still sucked and licked around his cock the best he could. Tyler didn't move, he just stood with his head leaning back, lips parted in a moan, and cock down Josh's throat, the friction from Josh swallowing and choking around him was enough to make him cum. He groaned and poked his hips out more.

“Fuck, you take it so well, Josh.” He ran a soothing hand down Josh's red face. With tears pricking at the sides of his eyes and drool leaking down to his chin, there was no better sight to see than his Joshie taking him entirely. 

He pulled out enough to let Josh catch his breath, a tear fell from his eye as he panted. Josh looked up, signaling for Tyler to keep going. He slid back in then out, using Josh's mouth to his pleasure. Tyler's thighs slapped against Josh as he began to go harder, fucking his mouth roughly. A moan ripped out from Tyler's throat. His lower half was burning, his guts melted at the overwhelming sensation of pleasure. 

“I'm close, Jo-AH F-FUCK.” His orgasm tore through him and soon enough he was cumming inside of Josh's mouth.

Josh pulled back enough to keep swallowing and lick at his slit, while Tyler came down from his high. Tyler pushed Josh away, letting his spent cock slide out of his mouth. Josh staggered up and fell onto the couch, instantly wrapping a hand around his still exposed and hard dick.

“Here, let me do that.” Tyler breathed as he weakly sat down next to him. 

After buckling his own pants back up, he grabbed onto Josh's throbbing cock, it heavily leaked precum. Josh let his head fall back as Tyler began to pump him. It took only a few good strokes before Josh came with a whine. Pearly white shot out of him as he arched into Tyler's touch. The two sat in a momentary silence while Josh caught his breath.

“Thank you, Tyler.” He leaned onto Tyler, not bothering to pull his pants back up.

“It's the least I can do, after all, you took your punishment well.” Tyler kissed Josh's nose.

“M’sorry for poking your eye with my dick.” 

“It's ok, Joshie, just a little unsettling knowing there could be sperm swimming around on my eye.”

Josh giggled as his head fell to Tyler's chest. Tyler ran his clean hand through Josh's pink curls as he fell asleep. It'd been a long day.


End file.
